They Linked Their Hands And Danced
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione, Blaise, and Theo celebrate Beltane.


A/N: A huge thanks to Krissy and TrisanaChandler13 for some quick betaing! I appreciate you both so much.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

_They Linked Their Hands And Danced_

Hermione was buried deep under the covers. She wasn't quite ready for the day just yet. She was quite warm snuggled between her two handsome wizards.

"Cara," someone whispered. "Come, Cara, it's time to get up."

She mumbled something in protest.

A second voice joined in. "Hermione, it's time to get up. You don't want to miss the May Pole, do you?"

With a groan, Hermione opened her eyes. She smiled happily when she saw Blaise and Theo smiling at her. "Good morning," she said as she stretched her arms above her.

"Good morning, Cara," Blaise said, leaning in for a kiss. Hermione responded with enthusiasm. Eventually, she pulled away and turned to Theo.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Theo said, a small pout appearing on his face.

"Right here," she murmured, kissing him. Pulling away, she peered into his hazel eyes. "I love you, Theo."

"And I love you, Hermione."

She snuggled back into the bed, looking at her two partners. "Last night was phenomenal."

"I agree, Cara," Blaise said. He stood and began to get dressed. "You should have seen your face as you jumped over the flames."

Theo nodded in agreement. "You looked so happy and carefree, Hermione." He tucked a curl behind her ear. "So beautiful."

She blushed. "You two looked like you had fun jumping over the fire as well."

Blaise smirked. "Well, I knew I had a night full of love-making ahead of me. Hopefully, we'll have a little baby nine months from now."

Theo nodded in agreement. "I really hope we get a little one." They had celebrated Beltane in the hopes of Hermione conceiving a baby. Beltane was the perfect time to conceive and Hermione was quite eager to have a child with the two men she loved.

Hermione blushed. "Stop, you two. I'm sure that I'm definitely pregnant after last night."

"You were absolutely carnal," Theo said, giving Blaise a look. "Sexy as hell."

Blaise walked over and kissed Theo firmly on the lips. Hermione watched, a loving expression in her eyes. "You were pretty animalistic yourself," Blaise retorted. "And our sweet Cara was like a lioness."

"Oh, stop," she said once more, getting up. She found her dress and shrugged it up. "You two were quite passionate last night, and I really enjoyed myself."

"It was those rituals. All the energy from dancing around the fires," Theo said. "It seems it did us some good."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She took a seat in front of her mirror.

"Cara, let me brush your hair. I'll put flowers in it once I'm done," Blaise said, appearing behind his love. Taking the brush, he began to run it through her hair.

Theo watched as Blaise did Hermione's hair. He knew he would never tire of them. While their relationship was somewhat unconventional, it was what made them all happy. Theo and Blaise had been a couple since their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione was introduced to the couple at a Malfoy Industries Christmas party. After a few drinks, the three of them escaped the party for a bit a fun. That had been three years ago, and they haven't stopped having fun since.

"Blaise, it's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her hair. He had woven flowers into her braids.

"You look like a princess," Theo said, giving her a grin. "Are you both ready? I'm sure they're ready for the May Pole at Hogsmeade."

"I'm ready," Blaise said, tucking his shirt into his trousers. "Let's go."

The three of them held hands as they Apparated to Hogsmeade to celebrate the rest of the Beltane celebration. Looking around, Hermione beamed as she saw everyone was filled with good cheer. People were laughing and dancing, and music was playing somewhere in the background.

"Come on," Hermione said, dragging her two wizards towards the center of the square. "Ginny!" she called when she spotted her friend.

Ginny was standing next to Harry, three children running around their feet. She waved when she saw Hermione approaching.

"How are you both? I'm sorry we didn't get to see you last night," Hermione said. "Were you here?"

"Oh yes, but Albus and James wouldn't quit running around, so we didn't get to enjoy ourselves very much." Ginny gave her two sons a stern look.

"Well, I don't know why you even need to celebrate," Theo grumbled under his breath.

Hermione gave him a small punch. "Stop it."

It was true, however. Ginny was already five months pregnant with their fourth child. "Oh, come on," she said, taking Hermione's hand. "They're about to start."

Hermione and Ginny moved towards the May Pole, each taking a strand of ribbon. "Ready?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes," Hermione replied, beaming. She glanced over her should towards Blaise and Theo. Both of them gave her a wave. She waved back.

Music began to play loudly. Everyone began to move around the pole, laughing as they did so.

Theo and Blaise watched as Hermione happily twirled around the May Pole, weaving in and out with the other women. She laughed as they went round and round.

"She's beautiful," Blaise whispered in awe.

Theo nodded in agreement. "She's a very beautiful witch. We were quite lucky to snatch her up."

"Yeah, we are. And I don't ever plan on letting her go."

He looked at Blaise, a wicked grin on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Beltane is the perfect time for an impromptu bonding ceremony?" Blaise asked.

Theo nodded. "That's it exactly."

Blaise made a humming noise. Turning to Theo, he pulled the muscular wizard into his arms. "I love you." He kissed him.

Hermione came rushing over, a look of pure joy on her face. "You two aren't having too much fun without me, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cara," Blaise said smoothly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"In fact, we thought of the perfect ending to Beltane."

"Oh?" she asked, looking back and forth between them both. Blaise leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled away, squealing excitedly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Grabbing their hands excitedly, she Apparated them all to the Ministry.

As the rest of Hogsmeade village celebrated Beltane, two wizards and a witch celebrated the officialisation of their union.

Nine months later, Hermione Zabini-Nott gave birth to twin girls.


End file.
